robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ToastUltimatum
Badge Requests Please place all new badge requests at the bottom of the section. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:08, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Having finished my expansion, I'd like to request a badge for Sumpthing. Edit history *Over 27,000 characters *Greatly expanded Design section, using Real Robots magazine *Expanded summaries for every battle, with more pictures *Added a section on the Team and an Etymology section Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 11:05, February 13, 2019 (UTC) :Gladly, well done. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 08:53, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Another expansion, complete - Warhog. Edit history *Over 12,000 characters *Expanded Design section *Added section on The Team *Expanded summaries for every battle *12 new pictures, more battle images, pictures of the team and the robots internals Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:44, February 17, 2019 (UTC) :Sure thing. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 12:02, February 17, 2019 (UTC) I've completed my expansion of the Growler page, so I'd like to request a badge. Edit history *Over 20,000 characters *Expansions for all the series, adding a number of notable incidents that were overlooked *More than 20 new images Also, you earlier mentioned that I could have an Award for expanding three House Robot articles. I've done Mr. Psycho, Matilda and Growler. Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:50, March 19, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, the Growler badge is deserved, and I haven't forgotten about your award - see your talk page for that. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 11:08, March 19, 2019 (UTC) I've completed my expansion of the Conquering Clown page, so I'd like to request a badge. Edit history *Over 20,000 characters *Added to the Design section *Expansions for all the battles *Lots of new images Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:07, July 3, 2019 (UTC) :Loved the selection, glad to finally award the badge for it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:14, July 3, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks Toast, I've started work on a Vercingetorix expansion. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 11:13, July 5, 2019 (UTC) Having just finished the Vercingetorix expansion, and seeing as you mentioned in the edit history that there was potentially a badge to be earned for rewriting it, I'd like to request a badge.Edit history *Over 13000 characters (More than doubled the original length of the article) *Added to the Design section for all the versions *Expansions for all the battles *A section on the team Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:55, July 10, 2019 (UTC) :Sure thing, thanks for the rewrite. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:31, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Another expansion completed, so I'd like to request a badge for Cunning Plan.Edit history *Over 11,000 characters (More than doubled the original length of the article) *Added to the Design section, with details from Oliver Steeples website *Expansions for all the battles, with new images *Behind the scenes information from Oliver Steeples' website Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:17, July 17, 2019 (UTC) :Sure, I've cleared up the typos/errors and now it looks great. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:05, July 17, 2019 (UTC) Me again. I gave a major expansion to Tut Tut.Edit history *Over 18,000 characters (More than doubled the original length of the article) *Added to the Design section *Expansions for all the battles, with new images Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 11:26, August 1, 2019 (UTC) :Badge well earned, thank you. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 14:02, August 1, 2019 (UTC) I know that VulcansHowl received a badge for it, but I decided there was still a lot that could be done to PulverizeR, so I gave it a major exapansion. Edit history *Over 25,000 characters *Added to the Design section, with information from the PulverizeR website *Expansions for all the battles, with new images *Added to the Team section, with information on the team members roles and pictures of all their costumes. *Information from the team's Facebook page. Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 09:32, August 12, 2019 (UTC) :Yes you can have the badge, but please try to spell "Philliper 2" as Philipper 2, I have to fix this in a lot of your rewrites. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 08:14, August 13, 2019 (UTC) St. Agro needed a rewrite, so I gave it an expansion. Edit History *Over 17,000 characters *Added to the Design section and Team section *Written a Qualification section, having personally found out about its Series 6 qualifier, and the fact it qualified for Series 4 and 5 *Expansions for all the battles *Added eight images, showing the internals, construction and team Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 11:01, August 15, 2019 (UTC) :Go ahead! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 14:16, August 16, 2019 (UTC) Just one day after completing my last rewrite, I finished an expansion of Cataclysmic Variabot. Edit History *Over 10,000 characters *Added to the Design section *Added Team section *Found out about its failed attempt to enter Series 6 *Expansions for all the battles *Added twelve images, showing the construction, the team, and more battle images *Gave details on how their entries performed on Techno Games Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:42, August 16, 2019 (UTC) :So, have I earned a badge or not? Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 21:45, August 20, 2019 (UTC) ::OK, sure. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 22:35, August 20, 2019 (UTC) :::Thank you Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 08:51, August 21, 2019 (UTC) After a long rewrite, I've finished expanding General Chompsalot Edit History *Over 46,000 characters *Added to the Design section *Added Team section, correcting the team members *Expansions for all the battles *Added 26 new images, for all the battles that needed them. Thank you Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:03, August 28, 2019 (UTC) :Exemplary job, happy to grant you a badge for this. It would help if, now that you've uploaded 26 new battle images, you also checked if there's space for some of them on other relevant articles. But still take the badge for a great rewrite. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:45, August 28, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks, I was out today, and will be out this evening as well, but I will add them to the relevant pages tomorrow. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 18:10, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Now that I've finished the Barbaric Response expansion, I'd like to request a badge. Edit history *Over 30,000 characters *Greatly expanded the Design section *Expanded the Qualification section, including finding details of its Series 7 qualifier *Expansions for all the battles *Added to The Team and Outside Robot Wars sections Thank you Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 16:00, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Transparent Images How do you make images transparent? I've tried it a couple of times, as I wanted transparent images for my badges, but it's failed to work each time. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:51, February 17, 2019 (UTC) :It's not something you can do without proper software. I meticulously crop robots using Photoshop, so you're better off asking NJGW or Diotoir, who use Paint.net for free. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 12:02, February 17, 2019 (UTC) Extreme 2 template Whilst we're talking over the Extreme 1 template, I thought we could also discuss the Extreme 2 template. It's a little more tricky since there weren't that many "main events" aside from the All-Stars and the New Blood (since they both had multiple episodes), so I was wondering what you'd propose for them. Perhaps giving each event its own section? And then how would we order them? In order of airing, perhaps? CrashBash (talk) 13:51, February 25, 2019 (UTC) :I think each event deserves its own section like you suggested, mostly determined by running order. It might feel awkward to have the big New Blood block in the middle, it might belong further down the template, but let's see what it looks like first. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:16, February 25, 2019 (UTC) How does this look to you? CrashBash (talk) 18:09, February 25, 2019 (UTC) :Could you move this across to the talk page for the Extreme 2 template please? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:23, February 25, 2019 (UTC) ::OK, done. CrashBash (talk) 18:25, February 25, 2019 (UTC) DVD Images I stretched those images as you have in the past (see Dead Metal vs Basenji image or Spawn Again vs Razer). The DVD is in 4:3, however, I think the DVD actually crops the Series 5/Extreme 1 battles as opposed to squash, so maybe those other images should be reverted back if that is the case? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:22, March 5, 2019 (UTC) :It seems to be inconsistent, just like the Fourth Wars clips in Series 5. For example, your stretched Rosie the Riveter vs Tut Tut screenshot looked perfect. The best indicator is the Replay icon during battles, check to see if it’s circular when possible. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 19:50, March 5, 2019 (UTC) ::Yeah I guess :P Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:12, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Wraith As you have a pot of gold when it comes to pilot images, do you know if you are able to get more images of Wraith by any chance? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 09:50, March 20, 2019 (UTC) :All of my pics came from Team Immersion or Calum Jones, who have given me the whole lot already. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 11:09, March 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Darn. Was hoping for more of Wraith :\ Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:12, March 20, 2019 (UTC) NAMAZU Images Seeing as you have the best scanner out of all of us, do you mind replacing my images of NAMAZU from the Robot Wars club magazine if you have the issue it's featured in.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:17, May 1, 2019 (UTC) :I've already taken the pictures, I just need to upload them. What's amusing here is that I don't own a good scanner at all - I'm genuinely just using a phone app called CamScanner, give it a try for yourself! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:27, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Team Sections on Competitor Pages Recently, I've noticed a number of sections on The Team being added to various competitors pages, such as Vercingetorix, Panda Monium and the Napalm robots. Whilst some of them do add some information, others are merely a listing of the team members that appeared, such as the Vercingetorix and Panda Monium ones. I feel these ones are unnecessary, given that the team members are already listed in the infobox, and in cases such as Panda Monium and the Napalm robots, they repeat information on the Team Page, and add another link to the page, when there is already on in the infobox. Are these just being added for consistency? Is every robot going to get one? Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 18:44, May 30, 2019 (UTC) :For consistency, we should aim to have one on every page. Even if the sections have no original content that isn't found in the infobox, it's still a space for a good image of the team, and a link to bring attention to the team article in cases like Panda Monium. Even if the sections currently lack original content, that's not to say they can't be expanded further down the line. Etc [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:10, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Tag Team Quarter Finals Hello there! Apologises for these type of reminders but if you want to have a vote for the Quarter Finals it will end Friday afternoon, so just in case you have any spare time don't mind voting as we have quite a low turn out and you are a judge for this. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:10, June 12, 2019 (UTC) New Sub-Userpage Hi Toast. I feel really stupid asking for this, but how do you create a new sub userpage? Thanks Adster1005 (talk) 19:08, July 25, 2019 (UTC) :https://robotwars.fandom.com/wiki/User:Adster1005/The_name_of_your_subpage?action=edit - Change this URL as you see fit. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 12:47, July 26, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks. I had a complete mental block. Adster1005 (talk) 13:11, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Robonerd 2019 Hey I was just going to ask why some of my Robonerd pictures were replaced. Was it because they weren't up to standards? I was at the event and I got a lot of pics, so I'm not sure if you want me to add them? RobotManiac (talk) 22:10, September 4, 2019 (UTC) :I replaced a few of them because they were indoor photos with less lighting, and I had some outdoor ones to swap them out with. Feel free to upload whatever you've got. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 01:07, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Alright no worries. I think I remember seeing you. I was chatting with Andrew Marchant and you came over and said Tornado was your childhood favourite I think and Andrew said it was the biggest gathering of robots outside of the TV show. RobotManiac (talk) 16:00, September 5, 2019 (UTC) :It was Adam (A Heap of Games) who said that, but yes I was right next to him. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:08, September 5, 2019 (UTC)